


"Fantastic"

by Oakwyrm



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, TI SPP 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: The world is an odd, chaotic place filled with odd, chaotic things. But of course weird is relative and the fantastic can easily become the mundane, given the right perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thrilling Intent Same Prompt Party 2 - Fantastic
> 
> I'm not gonna lie the moment I saw that prompt my mind immediately jumped to sarcastic Thog.

One calm, relatively normal day. Just one. One single day without being put in mortal danger. Was that really too much to ask? Apparently the answer to that question was yes. A very definitive yes in the form of a massive wall of fire blocking his only exit.

Sighing he adjusted his earpiece slightly before tapping it, opening the channel to the others again. “Hey Spyro-”

“It's Pyromancer. Thank you.” Markus cut him off. Thog rolled his eyes.

“You're the only one who's actually fucking happy with their code name so I'm allowed to make fun of it.”

“Crimson's happy with his code name,” Markus pointed out.

“Yeah but no one's allowed to make fun of him.”

“Fair point.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Gregor asked. “And the Mechanic likes his code name, too.”

“Just... fucking get me out of here already?” Thog rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Ok... It would help if I knew where “here” was,” Markus said.

“It's on fire.”

“ _Everything_ is on fire.” Thog could hear the flat look in Markus' tone so clearly he might as well have seen it. He grumbled and looked about for any kind of identifying markers that might show outside of the building. For a moment he eyed the fire at the door. The smoke crawling across the ceiling was concerning but at the very least there wasn't anything burnable for the fire to latch onto near the door. So he would avoid burning alive. Not that death by smoke inhalation was much better.

“Preferably before I fucking suffocate?” Thog picked at the sleeve of the ridiculous costume he was wearing. Though, to be fair, his was probably the least ridiculous. Function above form in everything, even the mask obscuring his features. Markus had been downright offended when Thog had given him the design. Said something about presentation.

“How close are you to suffocating?” Markus asked. Thog breathed out slowly to try and calm the involuntary twitch in his legs and didn't answer. A few moments of relative silence passed. As much as anything can be silent when there was a large flock of demon birds spewing fire over the city.

So, a normal day. Well. Normal-ish. Nothing in the world was ever truly normal.

“Hey!” Markus' voice made Thog snap back to reality. “Keep talking or I'm gonna start worrying about you.”

“I'm not dead yet.” Thog leaned his head back against the cold stone wall. The only response he got from Markus was a relieved sigh. It was getting significantly harder to breathe, though of course Thog didn't need to mention that just yet. Unfortunately for him his body didn't seem to be giving him much choice.

Much as he tried to keep the cough crawling it's way out of his throat down it forced it's way out into the world, tearing at the inside of his throat as it did. “Fuck.” He resumed fidgeting nervously with his sleeve.

“That sounded bad.” Ashe's voice rang across the comm for the first time in a while.

“No shit,” Thog grumbled in return. “If I die here I'm haunting you, Spyro.”

“Please don't,” Markus said. Thog almost laughed only to have it turn into a cough at the last second. Slowly he slid still further onto the ground. For a moment that seemed to drag into eternity he stared up at the smoke, crawling like some kind of ominous life form above him.

“Ah, there you are!” Markus' voice and a sudden shift in the lighting made him look in the direction of the doorway. There was a short moment of silence. “You missed my dramatic entrance, didn't you?”

Over the comms the two of them heard Inien howl with laughter. Markus shook his head and ran over to Thog, helping him to his feet and out of the building. They stepped out just in time to see one of her lilac energy bolts knock the last bird out of the sky. Gregor was perched on one of the still standing street lights surveying the chaos below,Ashe was sitting by a wall with a large scorch mark on it, cleaning one of her knives.

“Found him!” Markus announced, loudly and without activating his earpiece. Gregor looked down at them for a moment before quickly sliding down the street light back onto the ground. Ashe got to her feet. As was usual the only part of her face visible beneath her hood and lower face mask combo were her eyes, and right now only dimly so, their glow having calmed somewhat.

“You ok?” she asked, scanning him briefly as if to assess whether she needed to heal him or not. Straightening somewhat he began dusting himself off.

“I'll be fine.” She gave him a doubtful look but kept any comments she might have to herself. At the very least his need wasn't urgent. Despite what Thog may have said Markus had found him fairly quickly.

“You coming back home?” Kyr's voice rang across their comms.

“Yep we're just about done here,” Markus answered with a grin.

Home in this case referred to the base. It wasn't permanently home to all of them, Markus for example had an apartment separate from the base. So did Ashe and Inien. The people who used it as their permanent home were Kyr, who owned the place, Gregor, who had nowhere else to go, and Thog, who couldn't risk living anywhere else.

It was a large building towards the edge of town. From the outside it looked like a run down storehouse. On the inside it looked like a farmhouse complete with spacious kitchen and living room combo, an attic-type area that attracted all of the dust and all of the old trinkets. No one was quite sure why or how but everything not actively in use seemed to end up up there eventually. There were also enough rooms for everyone on the team, even those who lived elsewhere, and still there were some to spare.

Of course the rustic aesthetic only served to hide the machinery in the walls. Kyr was, after all, a genius. Even before he'd met Markus and Gregor he'd made upgrades to his home just for fun. Well, for fun and because being a genius in a world of superheroes tended to get pretty dangerous pretty fast.

They entered from an underground passage when in costume, of course. Below the more home like part of the base was, well, it had been the basement, now it was more training area and supersuit storage.

Markus sighed contentedly as he let his transformation go. The blue glow of his eyes vanished, his hair once again became real hair as opposed to sunset coloured fire, claws shrank back into fingernails, horns and tail both vanished. The only thing that remained was the sight sharpness of his canines.

It was in relative silence that the rest of them removed their masks. Those of them who carried weapons cleaned them and set them in the proper places. Eventually everyone had left, heading to their own rooms to get changed.

Thog was the first person back in the living room. He collapsed down on one of the couches, exceedingly happy to be back in normal clothing. A few moments later Ashe had sat down, the glow of her eyes hidden behind brown contacts.

“Does anyone have enough energy to make dinner?” Markus asked as he walked into the living room and took one of the easy chairs. Thog and Ashe both shook their heads. Kyr remained silent, though that was to be expected. He'd been permanently banned from trying to actually cook anything for his and everyone else's safety.

“I do!” Gregor said, poking his head over the railing of the second floor.

“Last time you tried to cook something only you could actually stomach the result,” Inien said as she passed him on her way to the stairs. Gregor's shoulders slumped, but Inien was right. He could eat almost anything and his sense of taste was somewhat dulled. As a result he wasn't the best cook around.

“Does that mean we have to order take-out?” he sounded mildly horrified at the idea. With a sigh Thog got to his feet and pushed back his sleeves.

“Don't expect anything fancy,” he warned as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Thanks Thog, we owe you,” Ashe said, sliding further down into her spot on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought process: Take something fantastic (in this case superhero team with, well, fantastic powers) and turn it into the most mundane shit you possibly can.


End file.
